What If?
by Rikkachu
Summary: What if Sunako wasn't affected by the light creatures? What if Sunako acts just like herself, only w/o the over reactive responses and actions, and fear to the beautiful beings? Only, she carried this major hatred towards the male population...
1. The First Meeting

**A.N.: I hope this story would go on, because I keep on deleting my other stories! I don't know how should they go. TT^TT Oh, and I've got this idea last night 'coz I was still up. They could be really OOC, so lemme beg your pardon for that. :)

* * *

**

"Aah!" A loud scream pierced the silence of the morning. "Aren't you all worried?" A golden-haired male rushed through the garden, panting and sweating.

"What's there to worry about?" Takenaga replied.

"Did you forget? Today's the day that Oba-sama's niece is coming!" A week ago, Oba-sama gave them an offer. She said that if they were able to make her niece forget her hate towards the male population, their rent for three years will be free. If not, she will raise the rent's cost, which is a hundred thousand yen, three times, which would be three hundred thousand yen. Takenaga Oda and Ranmaru Morii could pay them and even raise them to a million yen, a result of being the heirs of the flower masters and hotel-and-restaurant chains. Yuki Toyama could also manage to pay them, but only barely. The problem is that Kyouhei is poorer than a lowly rat, meaning he can't pay it all. But, Oba-sama told their parents to stop sending them their allowances, and she also told the boys to learn how to live without having to expect help from their parents. And so, after telling this, she quickly flew off via helicopter, saying that she also has a life and is going to search for the right man.

"Now, now, Kyouhei, ease your worries. We still have our trump card, the playboy Ranmaru Morii, here." Yuki said. Ranmaru flicked his hair and brought the rose that was in his left hand and brought it to his nose in a gentle manner.

"Of course, you've got nothing to worry about. For this man is an expert when it comes to women." He said while doing his signature smirk and fingers pointed to himself. Suddenly, a sound of and engine echoed in the mansion and was heard by the quartet. They turned their head to the gate, which was where the sound came from, and saw two people wearing clothes that bodyguard usually wear. They opened the gate and the boys where about to stop them and ask them if what the heck they were doing, when a normal-sized but grand limousine drove through. The said car stopped in front of the staircases that led to the front door. The left door of the backseat opened, and a foot came out from the car, which was covered in a black sandal with lots of diamonds and straps that covered the owner's flawless and pale leg. As she stepped out, her black skirt that ended just below her knee that has a lot of ruffles were revealed. When she was already out of the car, they saw her in full view. She wore a long-sleeved shirt that was similar to her skirt, which has also a lot of ruffles. At the wrist line of her shirt were black pearls tied to them. There were also chokers on her wrists and neck, and a studded belt around her waist. On her head was a French maid headband in color black. She wore no make-up, not even a blush-on or lip gloss, but she was still beautiful. Her silky raven hair flowed down her back to the top of her lower waist like a natural. Even from the garden, they could still smell her heavenly scent. It smelt like strawberries and chocolate. _Delicious_, thought the four boys. Ranmaru was the first one to snap out of their trance. He ran to Sunako, and bowed to her feet while she held her hand and kissed the top of the back, like what Southern American gentlemen do.

"How are you, My Lady? My name is Ranmaru Morii. I assume you are Miss Nakahara's niece, Sunako Nakahara?" He glanced up to her while giving his killer smile that he knew girls would die for. Sunako Nakahara just stared at his lips that were curved into a smile and at his hand which was still holding hers with narrowed eyes. She immediately snatched her hand away.

"Firstly, I am fine but don't ever dare to call me your lady. Second, I didn't asked what your name was; I could've done it later. Third, yes, I'm Sunako Nakahara." She quickly went inside the house but just before her foot stepped on the tiled floor of the mansion, she turned her head and said, "If you ever try flirting at me you red-head, don't forget that charms like yours don't work on me. And don't even try to touch me or I'll skin you alive, is that clear?" The boys did nothing at all but nod and gulp in fear, and they all imagined their selves being skinned alive. Her gaze was so intense that they had too look away. The tension was so thick that they were shocked that the two males that had opened the gate a while ago had bid their goodbye on Sunako Nakahara, and then drove away. Sunako again spoke, but her tone was now lighter.

"Mind if you guys lead me to my room? Oh, my suitcases are over there. Hope you could carry 'em all." She pointed at the mountain-like suitcases that were placed in the position the car was previously at. The four again gulped and sweat-dropped, thinking of ways on how to carry them all to Sunako's room. Takenaga told them to get at least two wagons so that they could just stuff them there and push it.

On their way to Sunako's room, the three excluding Kyouhei were scared, but it was more of an understatement. It was like someone was out there, watching them and waiting for a good timing to kill them, but what Kyouhei was thinking where way farther than theirs. He thought Sunako was really amazing for having immunity to Ranmaru's flirting. As far as he knew, there was not even a girl who left Ranmaru without drooling, or nose bleeding, or even blushing or maybe all of them. Well, excluding Oba-sama. Also, no one had ever caught his attention like how Sunako did. He thought that girls, whatever their age was, were really a lot of pain in the neck, considering his life when he was still at his mom's home. Even though Sunako was all black and all, she wasn't that scary and it was like gracefulness is walking beside here because even though she walked with those deadly heels on, she hasn't tripped even a single nanosecond. Elegance was obvious as she walked with her head up and hips swaying in every step. The way her foot land on the ground screamed 'perfection'. Kyouhei never met someone as perfect as this girl, no, woman, as she spoke.

When they reached Sunako's room, she let the others go in so that they could put her suitcases in the room. She went in last, and is immediately blinded by the bright light that came from the window. She cursed and quickly went to close the curtains while mumbling 'damn window'. It's not that she didn't like light, but she just wasn't used to this. _Did the sun really have to be so bright?_, she thought. She flicked the light on so that she could see the whole room. Her king-sized bed with a black canopy was just by the wall, with the night table at its left side, and the window by the right. Next to the night table was the flat screen television that was facing the door. By the left corner was a door that would lead to her walk-in closet (which already held clothes, jewelry, and whatever a woman needs, courtesy of her Oba-sama) and next to it was a door that leads to a bathroom. _Great! At least I won't have to share a bathroom with these people_, thought Sunako. Next to the flat screen television is a CD/DVD rack, which would be filled with her lovely gory movies by the time she's done fixing her room up. There was enough space for her horror books and her dear mannequins Hiroshi, Akira, and Josephine.

When she noticed that the boys were still in her room, she shooed them out.

"Now, boys, don't you know what privacy means? If you do know, get your butts outta here!" She shouted the last sentence. The boys quickly ran off towards the door, and left the door locked.

"Sigh. I guess I will just rest for now." Said Sunako as she dropped on the top of her bed and start snoring.

* * *

**A.N.: Soo, whaddya think? I hope it's good. xDD If you have any comments, just click that 'Review' button and start typing 'em now. Thank god I accept anonymous reviews. Oh, and if you have a Facebook and you're an anonymous reviewer, put your FB name 'kay? It's easier that way. :D Also, pardon me because the first chapter is short. :)**


	2. The Trip To The Ground Was A Fail

**A.N.: **

**Rikka(Author): Chapter two is here!**

**Sunako: Please everyone, don't read the part where it's not so K rated any more! I won't want to let you have me live that down!**

**Kyouhei: Yeah, she's right! You stupid author!**

**Rikka: *gasp* I'm not stupid! I'm just doing my job you glutton!**

**Kyouhei: *gasp***

**Sunako: Wait, Kyouhei. Did you just gasped?**

**Kyouhei: *trying to get out of the situation* Okay okay, who's gonna do the disclaimer?**

**Sunako: Us, of course! I'll be starting it, you're next Kyouhei, and Rikka's the last. Here it goes! Wallflower by Tomoko Hayakawa**

**Kyouhei: And the author, like Rikka, doesn't own it**

**Rikka: And I, the author, is not doing this to have some money from someone there. Oh, and I wanna make a quick note. There's going to be a POV that's from me. It's pretty much like a Narrator's POV so no need to be confused. This will also be said in case you're skipping my freaking author's note.

* * *

**

**Sunako's POV**

I was walking down the stairs while carrying that contained the former curtains of my room and the things that I didn't like to be inside my room. The huge box was covering my front sight so I had to turn my side to see where I was going. The ground was five steps ahead of me when I suddenly tripped on my own feet. The box fell out of my hand and I braced myself for the impact my clumsiness but instead of a hard and cold floor, I had encountered something soft and warm beneath me. When I looked down, it was Kyouhei.

"What the-" He seemed to stare at something at my body and that was when I realized I was wearing a black tube top that perfectly showed my cleavage, and my breasts were just below his eyes, a perfect view. Then, I felt something poke my right leg. I quickly got up, blood rushing up to my face.

"You pervert!" I shouted at him

"I'm sorry! Heck, why am I even saying sorry! Takano Kyouhei does not say sorry to everyone else! You should be the one saying sorry! You were the one who tripped on top of me!" He also shouted as a reply, his face becoming like a tomato as well.

"Hell would freeze over first before I say sorry! You were the one getting a… a…" Our faces, if possible, become even redder.

"It's not my fault! Everybody with hormones would have the same reaction if they've got a girl lying on the top of them with their cleavage on full display! Besides, they were really nice…" He whispered the last part and looked away. I narrowed my eyes. _This guy really is a pervert, but did he really meant it when he said that my breasts where nice?_ I quickly snapped out of it when I realized where my thoughts were heading.

"Hey, as a punishment, you carry that box over there to the garage." I pointed at the almost-forgotten box. Kyouhei grumbled but followed. At last, our faces returned to their original colors.

On our way there, I noticed that he was probably thinking of what happened a while ago. I blushed at the thought.

"Hey," Kyouhei said. "Since you gave me a punishment, I should also give you one."

"For what?"

"For being careless. And you almost kneed me below the belt."

"What the! It's not my fault my tripped, and you being kneed is just what you deserved. Oh, and you're not wearing a belt." I said the last part nonchalantly. _Oh, what a big mistake. I'm so careless!_

He looked down his waist where the belt should be in. There was nothing, exactly like what I just said. He smirked. "How'd you know I wasn't wearing a belt? Maybe…" His smirk got even wider.

I blushed. "Just shut up and get the goddamned box to the garage!" I screamed at him while punching his right arm in a girly fashion. You know, you curl your hands then strike them a little soft, yeah, that's kind of it. He just laughed and then we proceeded to the garage.

"What's inside this anyway? How come it's heavy?" He asked as he laid the box on the ground. Well, it's more like he dropped it.

"Oh, just the things I didn't want in my room." I said.

"Now, for your punishment…" Kyouhei smirked evilly. I just gulped with wide eyes and gaping mouth.

**Kyouhei's POV**

I smirked evilly. Sunako looked like she saw a ghost. Well, I can't blame her for that. I was giving her a punishment. I could make her do things her pride won't be able to stomach. Drool started to flow down her mouth little by little. I walked towards her and neared my face and in the corner of my eye, I saw her eyes widen more. Then, I licked her drool which was, by the way, tasted like strawberries and chocolate. _Mmm, delicious_, I thought. Then, I kissed the corner of her mouth and whispered directly at her ear, "Your punishment? It's simple. Cook fried shrimp for me that is enough for at least a five hundred person." I nibbled her ear and blew at it gently, which earned me a wobbly legs and a moan. _Mmm, long, slender, and perfect legs_… After that, I kissed the tip of her nose then she closed her eyes that made her look cute.

When she opened her eyes, amethyst orbs bored at my ruby ones. I noticed the flame in her eyes and figured that it was fury but the other part of my brain said otherwise. _Lust?_ As I explored her body with my eyes, I saw that she was rubbing her legs unconsciously. So, it _really _was lust. _Weird_, I though. The blush again crept on to her face and spoke in a tone I certainly did not expected, as I was assuming that she would scream with all her might at me.

"You know, I never had someone seduce or flirt at me before. They were always afraid of what my father or mother or both would do to them. My family is very rich and known throughout the school. Also, every time the first day of school starts, when I'm done with introducing myself, the teacher would always say that they shouldn't hit on me or hurt me or else, something not nice will happen. Of course they obliged and became afraid of me as the teacher also states my family's status in the business industry. Usually, my homeroom teachers have mouths that were so big they just have to blurt out my Auntie's status to the whole class. Heck, they even tell the other teachers, and that 'other teachers' tell their students, and that's how I became popular. No one goes near me, or even talk to me, but I always have fanboys and fangirls trailing behind me. Fangirls were probably there because of my clothes and jewelry; my clothes were made especially for me and by really popular designers like Gucci, Louis Vuitton, and more; my jewelries, they were all pure diamond that costs just a half, or maybe even one-fourth of our school. As for the fanboys, they must've been following me because of my looks.

The gate of our house there is my only shield because it has laser that fires at suspecting people and electric wires." She smiled and frowned at the same time, getting lost in her memories. It was comical. I laughed weakly. Sunako got out of her little world.

"Anything funny enough to laugh at?" She raised her eyebrows. "Although, I must admit, fanboys and fangirls are quite funny." She laughed. I closed my eyes, relaxing myself at her musical voice, but opened it as soon as she stopped.

"You think fanboys and fangirls are funny?" I stared at her, incredulously.

"Well, I think they really are. I mean, look at them! They look like lost puppies while puppies while following you around. And when you're in class, they just gape at you with their drools falling like waterfalls from their mouths! All they need is a pair of doggy ears and tails and furs to complete their doggy façade."

"How about when it's Valentine's day?" I asked, suddenly becoming interested.

"Oh, that dreadful day? It's un-fucking-believable I'm still alive." She sighed and frowned at the memory. I hated to see her frowning, which confused me.

"In the morning, lots of chocolates are being sent to me and heck, even the mailman gives me one! Then, when I look at the window secretly, I just see a water-like bunch of guys flooding our front yard then I just have to go through the back door because Dad and Mom are always out celebrating the day happily in love while I just stand in the background alone and so, there's no one to fend them off. The car trip to the school is really hard because boys are blocking our way and my driver can't just drive through them fast. I don't even like to school because they're all groping me, with no exceptions, meaning even the freaking teachers! I really want to stay at home during those times but I'm aiming for a perfect attendance at school. Then, when the groping starts, I just have to thank my dad that taught me how to beat someone up. I do it even during classes which is technically not a class anymore, since the teacher is always joining the groping, whether it may be a male of female. It just stops when I'm inside of the protection of our limousine. When I get home, at least, fewer gifts are being sent and for that I'm really grateful." Sunako sighed.

"Wow, it's pretty much like ours." I laughed.

"Really? Well, it's not really shocking, seeing as you four have nice looks." She said.

"Hey why nice only?" I retorted, disappointed by the adjective used. "You could've used beautiful, amazing, perfect, lovely…" I trailed off after that because I couldn't think of another word.

She laughed. "Okay, okay fine. Let's just say…" She put her index finger at her chin as if she was thinking. "Cute." She smirked.

"Is that all you've got up your sleeves?" I don't really care about what others think f me, but Sunako is just… different from other girls. She looks through my appearance, and sees me as me. "You could've said 'perfect' or 'wonderful' as it is the most fitted word."

"If I said it, it would've gone all to your head, you know." She replied.

"Yep, maybe you're right." I mumbled. She laughed again. Oh, how beautiful her voice is, but if she knew what I'm thinking right now… I shuddered. I don't want to think about it any more.

"You cold?" Apparently, my shudder hadn't gone unnoticed.

"No, no. It's nothing." I waved my hands in the air.

"Okay." Sunako's eyes left mind and I felt a twinge of pain. _Why should I be hurt?_

"So," Sunako spoke again. "I think I should cook lunch now. Wanna help me?" She asked.

"I don't think I should I help you. Well, I'll just be a judge for the food." I grinned. Then, we went to the kitchen.

**Author's POV (sorry for the sudden appearance of the author! just had to do it)**

"What-" Sunako isn't even finished with her sentence but Kyouhei answered it immediately, knowing what her question is.

"FRIED SHRIMP!" He replied, which was, by the way, more of a shout so Sunako covered her ears.

**Sunako's POV**

I covered my ears.

"There's no need to shout bastard! You're just standing at my side!" I replied-slash-shouted back. He just 'hmph'ed in return

"Hey, if you're going to cook more dishes, don't forget not to put carrots in it." He said.

I raised my eyebrows, questioning him why.

"I hate them." Was his answer. Then, I proceeded on readying the shrimps to be fried.

|•|

I laid the last bowl of fried shrimp on the table, which was also the last bowl in the kitchen. I only saw Kyouhei so I wondered where the others are.

"Where are the others?" I voiced out my thoughts.

"Oh, them? They're all on a date. Takenaga's with Noi at some really nice restaurant I think, and Yuki's out with Machiko, and Takenaga's on a date with some rich married woman. Probably expecting to get laid, I guess." Kyouhei said as if it was nothing and practically shoved the shrimp down his throat as if he can't get enough.

Seconds later, one bowl of fried shrimp is left, when I cooked at least a fifty bowls of them. Not even crumbs were left. Just saliva. In. The. Bowl.

"Do you have any manners?" I stared at him, disgusted by the way he ate.

"I just don't care about some freaking manners. I do care about my stomach, though." He said as he patted his stomach and proceeded on eating the last bowl. I 'hmph'ed at him.

"Oh well," I said as I snatched the bowl out of his hands. "This one should be for me. You ate too much you know. I'm going to eat too." I said as I also patted my now grumbling stomach.

He glared at my hands which was now holding a bowl of fried shrimps, and to be more specific, the _last _bowl. He tried to get it back but I managed to dodge him in time. A while ago, I was on top of him. Now, he's on top of me. _Damn it, could this day just go any more worse?_

I squirmed under him. He was gazing like me like he was about to eat his prey. To an outsider (thank god we're inside this god-forsaken house) it must look like we're having… you know, the s-bomb, the thing every hormonal guys want, because his knee was dangerously near at the part which was between my hips and his arms were at the both sides of me. I was sprawled on the floor, with my hair messed up looking like a crazy bed hair and slightly sweating because of the heat… We would really look like having _sex_. Yes people, I bluntly said it now. Happy?

I quickly pushed him off me. I may be a teenage girl with hormones and I know that those hormone should've been out of their cases by now, the effect of having a god on top of me. But hey, unlike Kyouhei, my manners aren't ghosts, which would disappear some time.

"Now, now, Kyouhei," I shook my index finger in the air. "I know that you're a man with wants and needs, but that is no reason to forget your _other manners _other than your eating manners, you know.

Kyouhei seemed to snap out of it. He jumped a little and his eyes widened also a little. "It's not my fault you stole my fried shrimp!" Again, I just 'hmph'ed at him. I just ate it from the bowl, knowing it's Kyouhei's drool-free. Oh well, I must be also forgetting my manners.

To pop out Kyouhei's rage bubble, I took one fried shrimp and quickly put my hand into a circling motion, you know, the one when you hold the fried shrimp and take it to his mouth and then when he's going to bite it, you quickly take it and bite it. Then, when I bit it, I slowly chewed it, then when my hand was shrimp-free, I ran my tongue upwards my index finger and thumb over and over again, pausing a little to stop and look at what would Kyouhei look like.

He was torn between the look of fury, lust (yeah, lust.), and jealousy. I wanted to giggle but it would break my little show, so I stifled it.

When I was done with it, I noticed that it was the last shrimp. This time, I didn't stop my giggle now. It just came out by its own.

When I looked at Kyouhei, it was just fury now. What he did though, made me laugh my lungs out like hell.

Kyouhei shouted a lot of profanities; some of them I didn't even know existed. He curled his hands and started punching the floor like a spoiled child that had his candy taken away from him. It looked like he was going to cry so I felt a twinge of guilt, a teeny tiny little bit microscopic-sized smaller-than-a-flee-or-the-smallest-ant guilt. He was bouncing up and down of the floor, which was adding more comedy to his really funny show.

It went on like that for a nice number of minutes. I was laughing so hard I really needed to stop. And so I did. I held both of his arms and forcefully slammed him down the floor. It shook. Kyouhei stopped his 'spoiled brat' show and just shown his shock in his face.

"Whoa, Sunako. Never knew you could do that." He said.

"Of course I could do that. I have one monster of a dad who had defeated one hell of a freaking bear and a mom that could restrain him. Why do you think I won't be getting their genes?" I asked him, staring at his wide-like-a-forty-two-inch-flat-screen-television eyes. (**A.N.: Yes, the Rikka (the author) made that up. So, let's just call the author 'Rikka', so when another note from her comes and intervenes the story, you'll know her.**)

"What? But... ho-" He stuttered quite a few times. I know he has a right to stutter.

"I'll tell you next time, when we still have time. I need to wash the plates right now. But no, _you _should be the one to wash them, since you used almost all of them." I glared at him with all the fierceness I could muster, he just gulped and followed. I got up and motioned him to pick up the bowls and plates from the table.

**Rikka's (the author. I'll name myself like that okay?) POV**

Sunako was being very careful on her way to her room at the stairs now, not wanting to repeat the incident that had just happened quite a few time ago.

* * *

**A.N.: I really had fun writing disclaimer. Okay, so, I had quite fun with writing. I'm trying to imagine the whole situation in my head but I've got quite loads of thoughts so I can't really concentrate properly. I just want to stop typing for now so this note should be short. I really want to read this fanfic I saw, and so, don't forget to give me some reviews. They're really appreciated, whether it may be an insult or a praise. So, what are you waiting for? Click the 'Review' button now!**


	3. Author's Note: Temporary Hiatus

Author's Note:

Okay guys, I'm sorry I'm doing this. But, this story will be in a temporary hiatus until I… well, until I could update. I just can't think of any more ideas and you're free to suggest anything, and I mean _anything_, just so I could post a chapter. I think I'm getting this disease called _The Writer's Block_, or was it? Oh well, really sorry guys. But I still have some reasons. Some people out there don't review! I am grateful for putting this story in your alerts but please, please, REVIEW! Maybe you could help me update by cheering me up with your reviews? Just reviews, then my other disease, The Laziness, would be overcome by me! And school's getting pretty hard since it's already third quarter. I HATE IT.

I think I'm making a Twilight fan fiction. I THINK being the keywords.

Also, I call them (The Writer's Block and The Laziness) diseases because they are _very _contagious. Be careful.

Gomen kudasai,

~Rikka emogirlrikka


	4. Officially

Author's note:

I think this story has no hope of being continued. Sorry guys, I have a lot to do right now, and I think writing's not really my style.

So… yeah. No more hiatus crap, I'm gonna quit this story.

But I won't delete it. I mean, I worked hard for that small two chapters this story has, and I'm not deleting them just because I'm not going to continue this.

Sorry, guys.

Rikka


End file.
